I Watched
by SkittleSKS
Summary: The games we play...Ororo as a stalker?


**Disclaimer:**Don't own the X-Men, that's Marvel's job.If I made profit of this, that'd be nice, but I don't.Darn.This is my first story, so play nice.

Ororo sat on a branch, looking out toward her quarry._He has not spotted me yet.Maybe I can catch him before he even knows that I am here._Taking the time to shift the winds slightly, she floated to the next branch, closer to her prey._Not too much further, and I have got you._Thanking the Goddess that her natural ability allowed her to always remain down-wind, she paused, waiting for her next opportunity to move.All those years as a thief were quite helpful when it came to picking out the perfect time to reposition.

For his part, her quarry continued on training, perfecting his moves inch by inch, imagining the correct pressure points, and the reaction they would have on the body.He paused, scanning the area with his eyes, then returned to his simulated fight.

_By the Goddess, that was close.I swore that he was looking straight at me. I must be very careful these last few hundred feet.The closer I come to that clearing, the more likely it becomes for him to detect me._Floating forward a bit more, Storm looked for a branch to position herself on.Finding none that would not snap, she contented herself with floating in mid air._If I am not careful, I will be found out easily like this.His eyes are sweeping the area again.Time to find a limb._

The smallest little settling of one twig onto the branch was all it took.Snapping his head up, her quarry pointed directly at her, and called her out."'Ro?You're right there.Gotcha. You ain't gonna get me today."

Sighing, Storm jumped down and walked out into the clearing."I was much closer this time, Logan.And if that twig had decided to cooperate with me, I would have caught you."

"You just keep thinkin' that, 'Ro.Wanna do some training?"

Without an audible response, Storm launched herself at him, fist searching for the bridge of his nose.Logan stepped just off the line of attack, and brushed her by.

"Let's work on dodging today.Keep yourself away from some giant, buys ya time to counter."

"Very well, Logan.Let us continue."

Neither one knew how this game started.One of the two would be practicing in the clearing, and the other one would try to sneak up without being detected.The goal was to step fully into the clearing before the other person could call out your name and point at you.Logan claimed that it was Storm that, lost in her fascination, stumbled upon him and nearly found herself at the ends of adamantium.Ororo, however, denies that ever occurred, and says that it was Logan who nearly was a fried wolf.Either way, this game was sporadic, as a daily occurrence would make it too easy.So far, neither had made it, but today's game was the closest that either one had ever come.

After the workout, Ororo flew back to the mansion to tend to her plants, while Wolverine decided to return for a shower before heading out.He never could figure out how she had detected him every time he played.Whenever he asked, she merely smiled, and said that it must be his "animal magnetism drawing her towards him."Not likely, he mused._Must be something with the wind.Noticing the wind having ta shift around me.Maybe that's why when she gets a bit edgy, she moves toward that one group o' trees.Wind must be better there.I'll get her next time._

_ _

A week later, Ororo moved in the clearing, apparently to the beat of music in her head.Stopping her dance, her eyes whited over, and she rose into the air a few feet, practicing her low turns to the ground.The last time she had battled Rogue in the Danger Room session, the constriction was that the only power allowed was flight.Storm had dropped into a dizzy dive to elude Rogue, but Rogue had beaten her on a low turn toward the ground, managing to pin her and therefore "win."

_Perfect.She's flying around, making the winds move ta her.She'll never notice me now._Growing bolder, Logan crouched down, and shot forward about 10 yards, barely passing his previous record._No chance now, 'Ro.I've got ya._Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Logan?It is you towards my right.Step out, you have lost."

_How?How did she know?She don't have my power of smell, I didn't make enough noise for her to hear.I don't get it._Logan strode out, hands in the air."Don't shoot, 'Ro.Ya got me."

They practiced simple block and counter moves for another hour, as Logan continued teaching Storm the finer points of hand-to-hand.

"I grow tired, Logan.Thank you once more for the lesson.I shall see you at the mansion."Floating away, Storm flew over the trees, most likely returning to her plants.

Logan began to leave also, when he noticed a faint glimmer coming from the clump of trees Storm always was near when she spotted him.Curious, he walked over to the trees, and then started laughing as he picked up the object._A mirror.That's how she did it.She used a mirror to spot me.Clever girl._Pocketing the mirror, Logan began strolling toward the mansion._Just wait 'till next time, 'Ro.I've got you now._


End file.
